Something Unspoken
by beware of trips
Summary: "Don't you think there is always something unspoken between two people?" A series of Bughead centered one-shots taking place during various times in season one.
1. One Present Moment

A.N. – Set between 1x06 and 1x07. Betty tells Kevin about her kiss with Jughead.

 **One Present Moment**

Betty awoke to her text message tone going off in rapid succession. Kevin, she knew, had a need to write out each sentence as its own text, knowing Betty could never ignore her phone going off that many times in a row.

She picked up her cell from her bedside table and was shocked to see it was nearly 9:30. Sure, it was a Sunday morning, but her mom normally made the rounds at 8 am on weekends, trying to make sure her family wasn't about to waste a perfectly good day with something as useless as sleep. Her parents had refused to talk to her about Polly and the car last night, opting for chat in the morning when Betty was more "level headed." She knew in actuality it was because she had her parents backed into a corner and they needed to discuss amongst themselves first how much they would let Betty know.

She had five unread messages. Sure enough, four had just come from Kevin and one an hour earlier from Jughead. Betty felt a drop in her stomach as she opened his message first.

 **J: What do Mama and Poppa Cooper have to say for themselves?  
B: They said I needed to be more "level headed" before we can talk. Waiting for mom to come fetch me now. Really worried about Polly.**

She glanced quickly out her window, as if she expected to see her beanie-clad friend there again. Beanie-clad boyfriend? The word itself brought the funny feeling back to her stomach. They had talked a bit last night on the walk to Jason's getaway car, but that word had never come up. Boyfriend, girlfriend. Did they need titles like that? Were they in a relationship, or were they just together? Were they even together? As they walked down the abandoned highway in the pouring rain last night, after she admitted how afraid she was, he had made a joke about them always going on the weirdest dates. She laughed and at that moment it sunk in how nice that kiss had been. How bad she had wanted it, needed it. Maybe as bad as he did.

She jumped as her phone went off in her hand again. No, not Jughead responding back. Kevin again.

 **K: Sorry hosting duties kept me so busy last night, didn't even see you  
K: Be honest, Josie and the Pussycats or Archie and Val?  
K: I give props for the original song, but did you see those pussycat jumpsuits?  
K: But there is some great chemistry between Archie and Val  
K: You there, Betty?  
B: Sorry, I just woke up. They were both great. The whole show was. Including our illustrious host.**

She dropped her phone in surprise as it began ringing in her hand. A smiling picture of Kevin Keller filled her screen and she momentarily thought of hitting ignore. The variety show seemed unimportant, what with a million other things on her mind, but Kevin obviously knew she was right next to her phone.

"Morning Kevin."

"You are so busted, Cooper."

"What? What'd I do?"

Kevin laughed. "Come on, you weren't even at the variety show last night. You called my dad to report Jason Blossom's getaway car and you think he wasn't going to tell me?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Is your dad even allowed to share stuff like that with you?"

"I'm so sorry. Should I take down that murder board I created for you and Jughead last week?"

She gulped at the mention of Jughead, grateful Kevin was just on the phone and not sitting right in front of her. "Point taken. We ran off to go get Polly after we talked to him. Did your dad mention what else he found in the car?"

"Polly? My God, did you actually find Polly? My dad is heading over to your house later to talk to your parents about needing to talk to her. After he went to the Blossoms, of course."

"The Blossoms? Why would he go there first?"

"To tell them this car that supposedly belong to Jason was found and that, well… someone torched the car."

"What? But we got him right away. What do you mean someone torched it?"

"I don't know, Betty." Kevin suddenly sounded uncomfortable. "I mean, maybe I've said too much. He's heading to your house later anyone. Fill me in on Polly. Where was she? Was that why you and Jughead disappeared on Friday?"

She tried to swallow again, but her throat was completely dry. "We did but… geez, Kevin. I don't even know if I can talk about this now. My brain's totally fried. So much has happened these past few days. I promised my parents we'd try to sort out everything in the morning. And now a crucial piece of evidence in the investigation went up in flames…"

"Okay, okay, calm down there. I know you and Jughead are already in this deep, but you guys can't Nick and Nora this whole thing yourself. Leave the actual investigating to my dad."

"Kev, _we_ found Jason's getaway car, not your dad. God, sometimes I think Jughead and I are the only ones who really want to get to the bottom of this. So tease us all you want –"

"Who's teasing? The Nick and Nora thing is a compliment. You guys are investigating a murder; I think it's safe to say you've progressed beyond Nancy Drew status. And you were hell bent on not being called the Hardy Boys."

"Because the Hardy Boys suck and Jughead would die before he lets you call him Encyclopedia Brown." Betty got up out of her bed and looked in her vanity mirror. Everything on her mind, but she had a smile on her face. How long had that been there?

"You still there, Betty?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Can you keep a secret?"

"Not well."

"Come on, Kev. It's just that I have to talk about something with someone."

"You just said you couldn't talk about Polly and the car until you talk to your parents."

"I can't. But I promise, first thing in the morning we'll tell you and Archie and Veronica everything. Jughead was there for all of it; I don't even know how I'd tell the whole story straight myself. No, this is about something else that happened yesterday." Her heart started beating twice as fast as she plopped back down on her bed.

Kevin gasped. "Tell, tell, tell!"

She buried her face in her pillow, as if she was trying to hide her flushed cheeks from her phone. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Spill or I will come over there and drag whatever you need to say right out of you."

Betty muffled her laugh. One of Kevin's greatest pastimes was egging juicy information out of people.

"Jughead kissed me yesterday. Well, I mean we kissed. Like he initiated it, but I didn't stop him. No, that sounds wrong. He kissed me and I kissed him back and I liked it. And I mean he liked it too, obviously, or he wouldn't have done it. Well, I guess you can kiss someone and not know if you're going to like it or not because you've never kissed them before. And maybe I wouldn't have even have known I wanted to kiss him if we hadn't kissed. I'm so confused. And then I kind of ruined the moment. You know, let's just say he and I, we had a moment. He called it a moment. And come on, Kevin, say something so I stop rambling!"

"Sorry," Kevin responded breathlessly after a short silence. "I had to pick my jaw up off the Goddamn floor. Where? When? What? Who? Jughead? _Jughead Jones_. Jughead Jones kissed Betty Cooper and they're, what? An item now? Is Jughead your boyfriend?"

Betty pulled her face out of her pillow. "Maybe? Yes? We don't need to call it anything right now."

"Oh. My. God. I don't even know what to say. Like, I'm surprised but not totally surprised? You two spend all your time together now."

"Well, we've been working together. On the Blue and Gold and Jason's murder."

"You guys gave up on personal space long ago. You were all cuddled up at lunch the other day, sharing each other's food."

"We were just sitting next to each other, geez."

"And you were practically sitting in his lap when I walked into the newspaper office last week."

Betty sucked on her teeth. "I already told you, I was editing his article on the drive-in. I just got a little caught up and didn't realize how much I was leaning over."

"Oh, I am so sure he noticed. He gave me a death glare when I interrupted. I mean, that's kind of Jughead's normal look, but it makes a lot more sense now. Oh, and lets not even get into how jealous he got of your date with Trev."

"He wasn't jealous."

"No, no. Your date walks into the Blue and Gold office and Jughead starts talking about murder boards to scare him off. Not jealous at all."

"Trev did kind of interrupt…"

"And when Veronica kept talking about it at lunch, I thought he was going to push her down the bleachers."

"That's not funny-"

"And Archie! What about Archie?"

Betty sat up in bed. "What about Archie?"

"I mean, are you over him now?"

"Kevin. I have been over Archie for ages now. This has nothing to do with Archie. And isn't he sort of with Val now?"

"Hmm, maybe. But come on, B. Don't tell me Archie hasn't crossed your mind at all since this happened."

Betty swallowed. No, Archie actually hadn't crossed her mind in regards to Jughead at all. Her only thoughts about him were in those few seconds she had heard him singing over the PA system when she went to go get Sheriff Keller last night. A fleeting moment of guilt at not being there to support him, but knowing she was missing it for a greater cause. Surely, Archie wouldn't care if her and Jughead were together. Would he?

"Betty?"

"Still here. I… I don't have feelings for Archie anymore, Kevin. I really don't."

"That was an awfully long crush."

"I know, but once Archie rejected me, things… they shifted. I can't just wait around and pine for a boy who made it clear he just wants to be friends."

Kevin sighed. "I feel bad. Like I was baiting you into Archie all these years. I was your biggest shipper. I guess I felt like I was doing you a favor by encouraging your crush."

"You were being a good friend, Kevin. That's all."

"Hey, you don't think Jughead was just like… waiting for Archie to turn you down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what if Jughead's liked you for years and he was just hanging back because there was always this redheaded pretty boy between you two?"

"So you're saying what if I was doing to Jughead what Archie did to me? Thanks. Now I feel terrible."

Kevin laughed. "It was just a thought. Are you happy right now?"

Betty sat up in bed again and glanced back at her vanity. "In general or..?"

"No. Think back on the kiss. Does it make you happy?"

She nodded a few times before remembering Kevin couldn't see her. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"So there. Don't be confused. Don't over think it. And do not think of Archie. Just… be happy. Kevin Keller approves at the very least."

"Oh gee, Kev." Betty smiled. "Well, if you approve all my problems are solved, huh?"

"Hey, please tell me I cleared your head of something."

"You did, you did. Just, you know, don't say anything to anyone yet. Please? No Veronica or Archie."

"Ugh, fine. But tell them soon because this is too juicy to keep in for long. Give me the details at least?"

"What – what details?"

"Like where did he kiss you?"

"On the mouth, Kevin. God, don't be gross." There was silence on the line. "Oh. Oh, you mean like where were we when we kissed."

"Betty Cooper with her mind in the gutter. Never thought I'd see the day."

"'Where did he kiss you?' is a very vague statement."

"You're deflecting."

"We were in my room."

"Please. Mama Cooper isn't even crazy about me in your room. She did not let Jughead up there."

Betty felt her face heating up. "No. He kind of snuck in…"

Kevin gasped. "You snuck a boy into your room?"

"No, _he_ snuck in. Well, I guess I helped. I opened the window for him."

"Your room is on the second floor."

"There may or may not have been a ladder involved."

" _Betty_."

"Well, if my dad doesn't want boys sneaking into my room, he really shouldn't leave the ladder leaning against the house, should he?" She bit the side of her cheek to suppress a giggle.

"God, I love this side of you. What else?"

"He was just… there. He made some Romeo and Juliet reference, and I guess silly me should have picked up on that as what was to come. I was upset and I just started rambling and he…"

"He what? What?"

"I guess he just… pulled me back to earth."

"With his tongue?"

"Who's mind is in the gutter now?"

"You're right. Tongue is too much for a first kiss."

"He put his hands on my face and pulled me in and it just… felt right."

"This story took a sickenly sweet turn and I don't even know how to feel about it. When I think of guys courting young ladies through their bedroom windows, I won't lie, Jughead does not come to mind. What else?"

"There's nothing else to tell. Really. I'm probably making this into a bigger deal than it is."

"You are not. Someone's who's been your friend since pre-K just admitted their feelings for you and kissed you. This is bigger than if Archie kissed you."

Betty rolled her eyes. "How's that?"

"Because if you and Archie ever got together, where's the surprise? All-American football star and girl next door? So typical. But you and Jughead? This has teen rom-com written all over it. Good teen rom-com, I mean. You're Claire and Bender. Kat and Patrick. Sandy and Danny. Uhhh… Zack and Laney!"

"She's All That? You're saying I need a makeover?"

"No, you're Zack. We'll shed all those layers of flannel and brooding off Jughead and prove there's a real live boy underneath."

"That's… that's really unnecessary, Kevin."

"Look, I have PE with Jughead. Trust me, there's-"

Betty gasped. "Please, do not finish that sentence. Look, I should get going. I know my mom is going to come thundering up here any minute now."

"Still don't care to indulge me with the rest of your night?"

"Tomorrow, I swear. And trust me, once you hear about everything else, Jughead and I will be a blip on your radar."

"Very unlikely, Cooper. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Betty ended the call and opened her text messages. Jughead had texted her again while she was on the phone.

 **J: Not like you need to hear this from me, but be strong. And don't worry about Polly. We'll find her together.**

She bit her lip and swallowed. Despite the world of chaos that was currently her life, she was glad to have constant to pull her back down.


	2. If the Writing is Honest

A.N. – Takes place during episode 1. After leaving Cheryl's party, Betty makes a pit stop at Pop's and runs into Jughead.

 **If the Writing is Honest**

 _Of all the booths in all the 24-hour Chock-o-lit shops in all of Riverdale, she slid into mine. Her normal blonde ponytail had transformed into a river of soft, windswept waves, cascading down her back. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were flushed. Even though she was distraught, she was still the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. The untouchable girl next door._

The words appeared on Jughead's screen before he even knew he was typing them. The second Betty had walked into Pop's, he glued his eyes to his screen and opened a new file on his laptop. She made a beeline for the counter, not bothering to take in any of the other late night patrons. After a few words with Pop, he went about his way to make her what could only be a strawberry sundae – Betty's comfort food of choice. Even though there were probably other orders in front of hers, Pop made Betty's sundae first. That was just the effect she had on people.

Jughead watched her out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to be the one to make the first move. He could feel her eyes stop on him when she finally spotted him in the booth he would have once called theirs. Not Betty and Jughead's booth. No no no. Archie's booth. Archie and friend. Because everything in their lives revolved around Archie Andrews in one way or another.

"Thanks, Pop." Betty's voice carried across the room and, just as he had written, Betty Cooper slid in across from him.

Jughead cleared his throat. "Hey there, LA woman." He gestured towards her sundae. "Bad day?"

She sent him a quick glare before tearing into her frozen treat. "You have a lot of nerve, Jughead Jones."

"How's that? I haven't seen you since June."

Betty let out a sigh in between shoveling ice cream in her mouth. "You text me nearly every day when I was in LA. Then I come home and its radio silence. We've been back at school for a week and we have three classes together. You've _seen_ me plenty. You avoiding me is the problem."

"Betts…"

"No. Don't Betts me. I had a terrible night. I know you have your little phases where you sulk off on your own for a few weeks at a time, pretending you don't want anyone to bother you, and then come back to us pretending nothing happened. But I hate it. I hate it. I know you and Archie had some stupid fight this summer."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't need to."

"There was no fight. We just stopped talking."

"Because…?"

Jughead snapped his laptop closed, not bothering to save his short paragraph about Betty. "Archie and I have been growing apart for a while now. That's not news. This summer was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

Betty stopped a spoonful of ice cream that was nearly to her mouth. "Because…?"

"I don't really want to talk about this, Betty."

"Don't make me ask for a third time."

"It was noth-"

Betty let go of her spoon and it clattered against the half empty sundae bowl. "I swear, if you say it nothing… Ugh. I'm mad at Archie too right now. So go ahead and bash him all you want. I could do with a little anti-Archie talk right now."

"Something happen at the dance?"

"You're not getting off so easy. You first."

Jughead tapped his knuckles against the table. He had always lacked a certain skill of saying no to her. "I missed you this summer."

Her eyes softened a degree. "I missed you too, Jug. But you already know neither of us will feel better about Archie if we don't talk about it."

"July 4th weekend. Archie and I were supposed to go on a road trip to Centerville to watch fireworks, like we used to do with our parents when we were kids. He bailed last minute. Didn't show up at the bus stop."

"Geez. Why?"

"I didn't ask and he didn't tell. When I ran into him a few days later he…" Jughead paused, wondering if he should tell Betty about covering for Archie. How Mr. Andrews still thought they went on that trip and thanked them for being out of town during Jason's drowning. "Well, he didn't even mention it. Acted like nothing happened so I did the same. I told myself I wouldn't contact Archie again. I was going to wait for him to come to me. It's been about six weeks now. Still waiting."

"What a jerk."

Jughead shrugged. "This was inevitable. Archie and I were friends through convenience, not free will."

"Don't say that. You two have been friends since you were born."

"Exactly. We never had much say in the matter. Our dads were friends growing up. We were born a few months apart. Then my mom used to babysit Archie while his parents were at work. We were pushed together. We had no choice."

"Don't be silly. Of course you had a choice. You two would have split in kindergarten if you weren't really friends."

"Nah. Five-year-old Jughead already knew companionship and wasn't about to go spend another couple years training a new friend."

Betty's lips twitched. If he could make her smile tonight, after she came to him so broken and downtrodden, he could die a happy man.

"So really, you've just been playing Archie for a fool these ten years?" she asked.

"Archie does a pretty good job playing the fool himself, don't you think?"

"You can say that again." Betty swirled the rest of her sundae around in her bowl, making her melted ice cream a sad mixture of brownish-pink. Her eyes darted quickly up at Jughead. "I tried telling Archie how I feel about him. It didn't go as planned."

"What happened?"

"He made out with another girl instead."

Jughead swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's a weird way to get a message across."

Betty let her head thump back against the booth, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Have you met Veronica Lodge?"

"Not formally."

"But you've seen her around?"

"She's kind of hard to miss. In a 'demands attention' sort of way."

"You can just say she's gorgeous. I'm not blind."

"She is not gorgeous, Betty."

Betty tilted her head up slowly to meet Jughead's eyes. "Oh?"

 _You're gorgeous, Betty,_ he wanted to scream.

"Audrey Hepburn never held a candle to Grace Kelly," came out instead. "And Archie is an idiot if he doesn't see that."

Betty leaned across the table and said in a hushed whisper, "Your preference for blondes is beside the point."

He rolled his eyes as she finally let her face relax. A smile ever so slightly there. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me. I must know you too well." She sighed and the short lived smile disappeared. "Veronica wanted to help me out, so she made me ask Archie to the dance. I chickened out and asked him to escort the both of us. Every time I tried to talk to him, he was distracted, kept running off. Then Cheryl Blossom invited us to her stupid party and the two of them got partnered up playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. I couldn't take the embarrassment, so I just left."

"Archie will probably come looking for you."

"I doubt that," Betty scoffed, crossing her arms across chest. "If he shows up here it's only because making out builds an appetite."

Jughead held back a laugh. "You scarfed down that sundae pretty fast. Nothing else happened at that party?"

She kicked at him under the table and Jughead could see the smile returning. "I am not a Seven Minutes in Heaven kind of girl."

"Note to Betty – stay away from Blossom parties in the future. Or maybe just stay away from Cheryl Blossom all together."

"Easier said than done, what with the River Vixens and all." She glared at him shortly. "Go ahead. Give me your worst."

Jughead held up his hands in front of his chest. "What ever do you mean?"

"Give me crap for joining the River Vixens. I can take it."

He shook his head. "Not falling for it."

"Come on, Juggie. I probably only have a few days before Cheryl finds some BS reason to kick me out. Might as well make your jokes while they're still relevant."

"I don't have any jokes. Betty Cooper as a cheerleader is just so… so normal. Polly was a cheerleader. I bet your mom was too."

"Nope. Mom was track and field. She thinks cheerleading has no real world application."

"Cheering on football players is less practical than quickly getting from one place to another? I don't believe that for a second."

She kicked him under the table again. "Don't be a smart ass."

"You said give you my worse. That wasn't even close."

"And for the record, Archie was not the reason I joined."

"New girl was the reason?"

Betty shook her head. "Veronica was my foot in the door. I'm doing this for myself. I don't do anything for myself."

"You deserve to get what you want, Betty. If you want to be the star cheerleader who dates the varsity football player, get it."

"How?"

"Spell it out for him. Sometimes people are most blind to what's right in front of them. And you know, hear him out too. Maybe what happened tonight isn't as it seems."

"I guess." Her eyes widened in curiosity. "Hey, how'd you know about varsity if you two aren't talking?"

"Just because I'm pissed doesn't mean I don't keep tabs on him. Idiot needs someone looking out for him."

Betty nodded. "And how. I should get home. My mom has already been on the warpath lately and it's nearly curfew." She collected her small purse as she slid out of the booth. "Don't be a stranger, Juggie."

He let out a wry smile. "I won't. Just don't be surprised if it takes me a while to warm back up to everyone's favorite redhead."

"Duly noted." She turned towards the counter. "Hey Pop. If anyone asks, I wasn't here."

Pop Tate winked at her. "Betty who?"

 _With a sad smile and the jingle of the small bell, she was gone into the night. Her short heels clicking as she made her way across the neon lit parking lot into the darkness of night. Her pink dress trailed ever so slightly behind her, as if I was willing a small part of her to stay behind with me._

"You know, that Betty Cooper is a great girl," Pop said as he picked up her empty dish from the table.

"Of course she is. Betty is the best."

"You know, I once heard some kid say something that rings true. 'Sometimes people are most blind to what's right in front of them.'"

Jughead looked back to his laptop quickly. "Yeah, Archie's an idiot."

"Don't think Archie is the only idiot around here." Pop nodded towards the window. Archie was making his way across the parking lot.

"I'm an idiot? For helping a friend?"

Pop shook his head as he walked back to the counter. "Take your own advice, Jug. Spell it out for her."

Jughead gulped. He closed the second file he started about Betty without saving again and reopened his Jason Blossom file. His eyes darted at Archie when the bell above the door chimed.

 _He was looking for the girl next door. Instead, he found me._


	3. Apologizing for our Families

A.N. – Takes place during episode 7. After the search party for Polly breaks up, Alice grills Kevin for information about Betty and Jughead's relationship.

 **Apologizing for our Families**

"Mom, I really don't want to go back to the police station. Can't I just go home?" Alice could tell Betty was trying to hold back the whiny tone in her voice that came out when she was overly tired, but to no avail. At Betty's suggestion, they'd spent the last few hours combing Evergreen Forest, stopping only for a brief encounter with the Blossom's own search party and a quick press conference. ("Who's this press conference for anyway?" she had heard Kevin Keller muttered. "The Coopers _are_ the press.") Topped with the ever dwindling hours of sleep her daughter seemed to be getting, Betty Cooper was not her normal perky self.

"Elizabeth, this matter with your sister involves all of us now," Alice scolded, hands on hips. The search party had broken up shortly after the press conference, a combination of the drizzle that began at sun set and most figuring nothing to come could top the excitement of the pregnancy announcement. "Plus, I'm sure Sheriff Keller has more questions for you as well."

"Actually Alice, I don't need Betty back at the station," Sheriff Keller spoke up. "Betty's answered enough already. Plus, there are a few matters I'd like to speak to the two of you about. In private."

Alice pursed her lips. "We're not about to drive Betty all the way home just to drive back to the station. She'll come with us."

"I'll walk, Mom," Betty spoke up. "We're not even that far from home."

"I don't exactly feel safe letting you walk alone with a _murderer_ on the loose, Elizabeth."

"Well, this murderer has been on the loose for months. What makes today any different?"

"You were followed two nights ago. How do we know some nutjob isn't waiting behind a corner, stalking you?"

"Mom, that's so ridic-"

"I'll walk Betty home, Mrs. Cooper," Jughead interjected. He and Kevin stood huddled a few feet away; Jughead wide eyed and eager, Kevin wearing an expression Alice couldn't quite read. "It's on my way."

Alice sighed. "That won't be necessary. Betty is coming with-" She stopped as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Go, Betty," Hal said. "We'll be home in an hour."

"Thanks, Dad." Betty turned on her heel, grabbing Jughead by the hand and rushing through the path to the main road before Alice could get another word in. Alice glared at her husband.

"You two follow me?" the Sheriff asked gesturing to their cars parked in the distance. Alice gave a curt nod as the sheriff walked past them. Without taking her eyes off the shrinking silhouettes of the two teens, she reached out and grabbed Kevin by the arm of his jacket. Her daughter's teenage friend regarded her carefully.

"What's that?" Alice asked, pointing after her daughter.

Kevin's mouth fell open slightly. He looked to Hal, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they call this Evergreen Forest, as I'm sure a Riverdale native such as yourself knows, but we're kind of on the outskirts right now."

With Betty and Jughead now out of sight she turned her attention fully towards Kevin. "Do not play dumb with me, Kevin Keller."

"We really should follow my dad."

"So walk and talk," Alice demanded, not taking her hand off the boys arm as she led them to the small parking lot of the church.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're asking me, Mrs. Cooper."

Alice's nails dug into Kevin's jacket and before she knew it, her husband's hand was breaking them apart as he made a move to walk in between them.

"What we're trying to ask is, is something going on with our daughter that we're not aware of?" Hal asked.

Kevin nodded. "Cheryl's been giving her a hard time at cheer practice."

"Something with them!" Alice hissed. "Betty and Jughead. What's going on there?"

"Well, they've been working really hard to revamp the Blue and Gold. I dare say that's the influence of Betty being raised by Riverdale's star journalists."

Alice bit the inside of her cheek. She spoke carefully. "This search party was all Betty's idea?"

"I'd call it a collaborative effort. We all kind of came to the idea together."

"So why was Jughead front and center with Betty and not, say, you or Veronica?"

Kevin looked Alice straight in the eyes. "Vested interest?"

"Vested interest in _what_?"

"Problem, Alice?" Sheriff Keller asked. They had just reached the parking lot where the Cooper's car and the police cruiser were the only vehicles left.

"Nothing, Dad," Kevin spoke up, getting into the passenger side of the police car. "Sorry I couldn't be more help, Mrs. Cooper."

"Well, I supposed his lack of blabbing tells us enough," Alice said as she slammed car door shut behind her. "The day that kid doesn't want to tell the whole world about Riverdale's newest gossip is definitely the day he's hiding something."

Hal got in the driver's side and took off after the sheriff. "Maybe."

"Maybe? You saw the way they just ran off together. Last thing we need is another Polly situation."

"Betty is not Polly. She's a smart girl."

"Polly is a smart girl too. _I_ was a smart girl."

Hal sighed. "This isn't the time to get into all that, Alice. All I'm saying is Polly was always a bit rebellious, in her own way. Betty's never been like that. Maybe we should just let this happen. It could be nothing?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing to tell."

"Hal, you lost it when you found out about Polly and Jason. And I supported you the whole time."

"Jason Blossom was a bad kid," Hal's voice rose. "He was rude, stuck up. You know he didn't genuinely care about Polly."

"Oh, so this is different?"

Hal took a deep breath. "Look, we knew our daughters were going to eventually date. I never had a problem with that. What I had a problem with was with one of my daughters running around with a Blossom boy."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, but Betty running around with the Jones boy? A kid from the Southside? That's any better?"

"Alice, _you_ came from the Southside."

"That's hardly relevant. Plus, you know how FP was at that age. Chasing a different girl every week. You think Jughead's any different?"

"Oh, please. That kid isn't anything like FP. Plus, Betty and him have been friends since they were kids."

"So have her and Archie Andrews, but I know you'd hate that union as well."

"Well, we've seen firsthand the kind of stuff Archie gets up too."

"Honestly, I blame Mary for leaving. Did she really think Fred would have the good sense to get that kid through his teenage years unscathed? Fred's going to let him run wild and be shocked when another Mrs. Robinson situation happens. Or worse."

"Yes, so shouldn't you be happy that Betty isn't still chasing after Archie?"

Alice sucked her teeth as they pulled into the police station. "Elated."

"Maybe we need to just let this ride out. The more we tell her no, the more she's going to want to be with him."

"Hmph." Alice slammed her door again as she got out of the car.

"And, as long as we're talking about this now…" Hal placed his hand on the small of Alice's back as she reached to open the door of the station. She paused with her hand on the door handle, not bothering to turn around. "I may have let him go into her room a week or so ago."

Alice spun around and let her hand hit her husband's chest. "You did _what_?"

Hal put his hands up in defense. "It couldn't have been more than five or ten minutes. You were at that spa retreat and I was taking them to Thornhill for the memorial. He rang the bell and Betty wasn't ready yet."

Alice rubbed her temples. "So you just let him go into our 15-year-old daughter's room, unsupervised? As our other daughter sits in a home, five months pregnant?"

"Ten minutes. What can happen in ten minutes?"

"A lot can happen in ten minutes!" Alice hissed. Her eyes darted to the glass doors and she saw Sheriff Keller on the other side watching them. "This conversation isn't over."

Hal reached around her and pulled open the door. He paused before letting Alice pass. "In retrospect, he did seem really surprised I let him up."

"Oh God."


	4. Paragons of Frankness

AN – First of all, I want to thank everyone for all the wonder reviews, favorites, and followings I've received! Riverdale has been me getting back into fanfiction after a very long hiatus and I'm so overwhelmed that anyone is reading my stuff at all!

I got really carried away with this chapter. It's another Kevin heavy one. I guess I never realized how much I love Kevin until I started writing these. I did have a bunch of time periods and outlines drawn out for chapters, since I really wanted these to be in the order in which they happened on the show, but that didn't work out. I wind up just writing whichever one strikes my fancy and go with it. No idea how long this will be, but I definitely have at least another three I can think of off the top of my head. After this is done I may do a few future ones, posted under a different story (I really want to keep this just first season stuff).

Summary – During episode 10. Jughead and Kevin try to piece together what happened between Betty and Chuck.

 **Paragons of Frankness**

"We have a major problem."

Jughead jumped and quickly pulled his gym sweatshirt down the rest of his way over his head. He spun around just as Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus, Kev," Jughead exclaimed as he pushed Kevin's hand off. "Could you not attack me when I'm changing?"

"We have a problem," Kevin repeated slowly, eyes darting around the nearly empty locker room.

Jughead rolled his eyes and started walking towards the entrance to the gym, Kevin on his tail. "Anyone ever tell you how dramatic you are? What problem do we-?"

"Chuck Clayton," Kevin hissed under his breath. Jughead stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Shit. But I thought Chuck was expelled?"

Kevin pushed Jughead to keep him walking in the direction of the gym. "Come on, we're already late. Chuck was just suspended, not expelled. And yes, Betty's already seen him. They had a bit of a scene in the cafeteria just now."

Jughead mentally kicked himself. The one day he told Betty to go off to lunch without him while he finished an article for the Blue and Gold that she'd been on his case to finish. He ate in their office at his laptop as he tried to get out 500 words about the girls' softball team.

"Wait, what constitutes as a scene? He said something to her?"

"He went over to Ethel and," he sighed, "you know our Betty. She ran to Ethel's rescue." They approached the coach's desk in the corner of the gym. "We're running track outside today, Coach!" Kevin yelled and pulled Jughead towards the main gym door that led outside before Coach Clayton could protest.

"I hate running track. _You_ hate running track."

"No one actually runs. It's just easier to talk outside away from prying eyes. You know Coach Clayton would rather focus on making sure all his actual athletes are doing their push-ups instead of watching us half-heartedly walk in a circle."

"Fair enough. So Ethel?"

"Betty runs to her rescue, as per usual. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Betty said something about him pretending to apologize to Ethel, but come on now. Chuck Clayton is the least apologetic person in the world. So next thing I know, we're watching Betty slam her fists on the table. I guess she tried to coax Ethel away but she wouldn't follow. Then she came back to the table with that…" Kevin flailed his hands suggestively.

Jughead shook his head. "With what? What?"

Kevin pursed his lips and looked up. "You know. That kind of… _manic_ look in her eye."

"Betty is _not_ manic."

"And I'm not gay. Come on. You know as well as anyone how she gets. She wouldn't even talk about it. She just kepting going on about the party and wouldn't let anyone else get in a word in edgewise."

"Party?"

Kevin caught his breath. "Project. I said project."

Jughead narrowed his eyes. "You definitely said party."

"Does Betty… please. Does Betty party? Unlikely. I meant project."

"What project?"

"Project for… homecoming. The homecoming project. Betty is in charge of homecoming. Of course." They reached the track and took seats on the first row of the bleachers, opting to watch the small handful of students walking around at a snail's pace instead of joining. "Homecoming is next weekend and Weatherbee wanted all of Betty's plans by Monday. The homecoming project."

"Huh. She didn't mention anything about that."

"Well did you ask?" Kevin said, his voice hitching higher than normal, still trying to cover his slip.

"Did I ask Betty if she was wasting her weekend planning homecoming? I guess I didn't."

"Well, there you go." Kevin nodded to himself, fingers nervously tapping on his leg. "Homecoming project. Stop grilling me."

"Kevin, you're-"

"Moving on. So she's going on and on about, you know, homecoming, and won't even mention Chuck again. She's upset. And she's going to let it bottle up inside until her pretty little head pops."

Jughead buried his face in his hands and groaned. "God, she's been going through so much with her family lately. This is the last thing she needs."

"Hey," Kevin lowered his voice even though no one else was in earshot. "By chance, did Betty ever give you details of that night?"

"What night?"

"You know. The night with her and Veronica and… Chuck."

Jughead lifted his head and looked Kevin in the eye. "What details?"

"Like the ins and outs of what happened? What they did?"

"What…" Jughead sat up straight. "What did they do?"

Kevin smacked Jughead's arm. "That's what I'm asking you. What exactly happened between the three of them that night?"

"Nothing. Nothing… happened," Jughead said slowly. "Betty and Veronica invited Chuck to Ethel's and they got him to admit what he did."

"Jughead," Kevin sighed, leaning in closer. "Imagine you're the biggest jerk in school. Two pretty girls invite you over for drinks and a dip in the hot tub."

"Hot tub?"

"You get there just to find out these girls don't want you, obviously, they just want to expose you for the pervy asshole you are. Would you just confess? On video nonetheless?"

"What about a hot tub?"

"Focus! Would you confess?"

"I guess not," Jughead admitted slowly.

"Of course you wouldn't! No one would. So how did they do it? What'd they do to him? You've never asked Betty?"

"I never really thought about it. I just figured, well, Betty's a hard person to say no to."

"Well, I have asked her. A dozen times. You know what she tells me? 'Veronica asked me to keep the details under wraps.' And do you know what happens when I ask Veronica? 'Betty would rather we keep it between us.'"

"What's that even mean?"

"What indeed. And those girls tell me everything. Everything. What are they hiding?"

"I really doubt they tell you everything."

Kevin smirked. "Really, Romeo? You want to try me?"

Jughead's eyes widened. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Haven't seduced any young blondes lately by sneaking in through their bedroom window?" Jughead looked down at his sneakers and muttered something under his breath. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

Jughead looked up and scowled at Kevin. "There was no seducing," Jughead said louder than he intended. He let out a short sign. "Betty really tells you everything? Like _everything_?"

"You want to compare notes? It's the only way to be certain. I do have a few questions about the night you two–"

"I'm good, thanks." Jughead rested his chin in his hands and took in surveyed the scene around him. "So why not tell you about Chuck? How bad can it be?"

"Some may say I'm too pushy."

"No way, really?" Jughead asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Which is why you should ask her. You're her boyfriend now. She can't very well lie to you. Actually, she can't lie well at all. She is a terrible liar."

"Kevin, if this was important, like actually important, Betty wouldn't hide it. She's strong willed and she never gives up when she has her mind set to something. She wanted a confession and she got it."

"By any means necessary?"

"We don't know that."

"Is this a matter of trusting Betty to always stand on a moral high ground and never break the rules to get what she wants? Or is it a matter of you not wanting your first uncomfortable conversation as a couple to be about what she may or may not have done to Chuck Clayton?"

Jughead let his face fall into his hands and muttered, "Both?"

"Gotcha."

"And," Jughead lifted his head just enough to meet Kevin's eyes, "what do you mean what she may or may not have done? What would she have possibly done?"

Kevin shrugged. "I have an active imagine. Let's not delve into that." Kevin rubbed his chin. "There's a video out there, you know."

"Of?"

"No idea, but they needed concreate proof. How else were they going to prove anything? I think it's on Veronica's phone."

"Are you suggesting we steal Veronica's phone?"

"That wouldn't be very trustworthy and I consider myself to be a good friend. But, you know, there is one other person who was there that night besides Betty and Veronica."

"We ask Chuck himself? I'm sure the antichrist never lies about anything."

"No, think about it. They needed to be on neutral ground so they went to–"

"Ethel's," both boys said in union.

"So wait, you've never just asked Ethel? I find that hard to believe."

"Ethel is a little intimidated by me. But you on the other hand…"

Jughead grunted. "Really? Tell me this entire conversation was so you could get me to talk to Ethel."

"No," Kevin said, looking up at the clouds rolling in, "I also needed to inform you that your girlfriend is having a mini crises involving her arch nemesis. And she's upset. Her being upset is your problem. I only have to deal with her being upset now if it's about you. And," Kevin held up his finger as Jughead opened his mouth, "let's not ruin your good track record by you ignoring this. Let's go find Ethel."

"Talking to Ethel feels like betraying Betty."

"Why? Betty never told you anything about this."

"But I never asked."

"Exactly, because you don't want to upset her further. You went to Ethel to save your girl pain." Kevin stood up. "She's in this PE period too. I think she normally plays volleyball inside."

Jughead didn't move. "Do we really have to talk to Ethel?"

Kevin laughed. "It was like two years ago. Are things still weird between you two?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. "It's not... I just prefer to keep my distance."

"It's only weird if you make it weird."

"It's not weird," Jughead hissed. "The girl just spent half of 8th grade following me around like a lost puppy, just because of Archie's stupid birthday party."

"Well, you did kiss her…"

"It was a game!" Jughead shouted. A few people walking the track turned and looked their way. "That's spin the bottle," he said in a lower tone. "You kiss the person it lands on. I didn't want to kiss her; I had to. I didn't even want to play. Archie made me."

"Yeah, ancient history and all, yet you're still actively avoiding her?"

Jughead folded his arms over his chest. "I actively avoid most people. She still acts weird around me though."

"You said it wasn't weird. And you sure the weird thing isn't just her being nice? She is obnoxiously nice."

"No, she treats me different than everyone else."

"Oh no, let me tell Betty she needs to watch out. Ethel Muggs is about to make a move on her man. Come on now, Captain Eye Roll. I'll do the talking, you be a safety buffer."

Jughead started to roll his eyes again, but stopped at Kevin's remark. He stood up. "Fine, but I'm throwing you under the bus if Betty finds out."

"If she finds out I willingly put her boyfriend in danger of being stolen away by Ethel? Relax, bud. It's all on me."

"Fine," Jughead said shortly as the duo made their way back towards the gym entrance. The gym was broken up into four sections, each quarter their own sport. In one was calisthenics, another basketball, another dance, and another volleyball. The group of kids playing volleyball seemed to consist of eleven girls and Dilton Doiley, who seemed more interested in protecting his glasses from getting spiked than actually hitting the ball. Ethel stood in the serving spot on the side closest to the door. Kevin stopped a few feet away and pulled Jughead back with him.

"Crap, I forgot Midge was in this period too."

"Why's that matter?"

"She's kind of out for my blood since all those rumors about me and Moose started."

"Tough. You already dragged me in here. We're not backing out now."

They took a few cautious steps towards the game until Ethel glanced their way and did a double take. "Oh, hey Jughead. Hey Kevin." Her eyes darted quickly back to the game and she hit the ball just as it came near her. The boys exchanged impressed glances with one another. Ethel didn't strike either of them as the athletic type. "Class is almost over, but we can squeeze you guys in for a few volleys."

"Time out, Nancy!" Midge Klump yelled from her place in front of Ethel. She spun around and glared at Kevin. "No way. Last thing we need are more boys afraid to hit a ball." She gestured her thumb at Dilton.

"We're already winning, Midge. Plus, one of them would have to go to the other team so the sides are even."

"Neither of them look like they could lift a volleyball, much less spike one."

"We don't want to join," Kevin laughed, "We're just here to borrow…" He elbowed Jughead.

Jughead coughed. "Eh, Ethel. We need to – could we talk to you for a second?"

A teasing _oooooooh_ escaped the mouths of half a dozen of the girls in the vicinity. Jughead glanced sideways at Kevin who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh no, Jughead," Midge smirked, eyes dancing between Ethel and Jughead. "I hope Betty doesn't find out about this. I hear she's not a very nice girl when she's mad."

"And where exactly did you hear that from?" Kevin asked.

Midge pursed her lips. "Sorry, Keller. I don't remember saying a word to you. How about you stay out of other people's business, hmm? Back to the game, ladies." She looked over her shoulder at Jughead. "And _you_ can talk to Ethel after class."

"It's okay, Midge. I'm sure they wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"You don't get leave before the game is over."

"Why are you so afraid to play without Ethel?" Nancy Woods yelled from the other side of the net. "Is it because you know you don't stand a chance without her?"

"We're a team, Nancy!" Midge yelled back. "Ethel doesn't carry us."

"Then why are you so afraid to play five minutes without her?"

Midge stomped her foot down on the wooden floor. "It's the principle of it! You _commit_ to something, you should see it through." Her eyes darted towards Kevin. " _Not_ get distracted when some boy wanders over."

Nancy balanced the ball on her hip and let out a curt smile. "Gee, Midge. I thought we were talking about volleyball, not your love life."

"Get lost, Ethel," Midge muttered.

"I can finish the game," Ethel said quickly. "I really don't –"

"I said to get lost," Midge said, turning back to the game. "But you're walking track with the burnouts if you try this crap again, Muggs."

"Thanks Midge." Ethel turned to the two boys, wide eyed, and gestured to the empty corner near the bleachers.

"What the hell are you thanking her for?" Kevin asked as they scurried away. "Midge was being such a bitch."

"Do you guys sign contracts for every gym period?" Jughead asked. "I didn't know they took a game so seriously."

Ethel laughed. "Volleyball tends to bring out the worst in people. Some of the girls get really competitive."

"Nancy Woods is a doll," Kevin sighed. "She paints watercolors and organizes bake sales for the softball team. I never thought I'd hear her smack talk someone over a stupid game."

"Like I said, the worst in people." She stopped walking when they got to the corner and crossed her arms over her chest. "So I guess this is about Betty?"

Kevin and Jughead exchanged quick glances. "How'd you know?" Jughead asked.

"Come on. After that scene in the cafeteria today… I'm fine. Just tell her I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Kevin asked, confused.

"She… didn't Betty send you guys to check up on me? She's already sent me five texts since lunch asking if I'm okay."

"Of course," Kevin smiled. "You know Betty. Ever the protector of the downtrodden."

Jughead elbowed him. "Not calling you downtrodden. But yeah, you know how Betty worries."

Ethel shook her head. "Look, I really do think Chuck was trying to make peace with me. I'm never going to be friends with the guy, but I want to put this all in the past. That's what I was trying to tell Betty today. He apologizes for the stuff he wrote about me, and we go our separate ways, never to speak again. I don't want Betty getting all, you know…" She trailed off.

"No, we don't know," Kevin said quickly. "Tell us."

She looked between the eager faces of both boys. She spoke slowly. "I appreciate everything Betty and Veronica did for me. I really do. But I don't need Betty being my protector. I think it's in our best interests to just stay away from Chuck Clayton and forget about that night."

"That night, Ethel," Jughead started. His mouth went dry and a sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach. "With Chuck. At your house. What exactly happened?"

Ethel's mouth fell slack and she looked Jughead in the eyes. "I really don't think – I should get back out there –"

She made to walk past them put Kevin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please Ethel," he said. "We're worried about Betty. She was really upset at lunch today."

Ethel stared at Kevin's hand until he removed it. Tears were starting to welt up in her eyes, whether because of them ambushing her or her remembering that night with Chuck, they couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

"After that night, Veronica asked me to keep quiet." Ethel played with the hem of her gym shorts, refusing to look either boy in the face. "I never even tried to talk to Betty about it. The next day she just acted like everything was totally normal. Chuck and company defeated, end of story. I don't even know how she had time to write that article by the next morning. She didn't even leave my house until nearly midnight."

Jughead let his curiosity get the best of him. "But what did Betty do, Ethel? Why can't anyone talk about it?"

Ethel opened her mouth and, on cue, the bell rang. "Sorry guys, have to go." Without looking back, she ran towards the girls' locker room.

"Shit," Jughead muttered as they made their way to change for next period. "Now I have a million more things on my mind."

Kevin nodded. "Same. How about you just take a straight forward approach and ask her yourself?"

"After I've already betrayed her trust and talked to Ethel? And Jesus, what if Ethel tells Betty we were asking about her?"

"Oh my God, Jughead. You didn't betray her trust; you're worried about your girlfriend. I'll go talk to Ethel again and make sure she doesn't say a word. And when you're out with Betty tomorrow, just casually bring up that you heard Chuck's back. Gauge her reaction."

"I don't think I'm going to see Betty tomorrow actually. I have plans with Archie."

"Right. Well, next time you get a chance. I've got to hurry. I want to catch Ethel before next period."

Kevin ran off to his gym locker with his sweatshirt already over his head. He quickly switched his sweatpants for jeans and was still smoothing down his sweater as he went running down the hall towards the science wing. He caught a glimpse of Ethel's curly hair ducking into the chemistry lab and he went in after her.

"Ethel!" he exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Ethel jumped backed into a lab table.

"Kevin! What – what's going on?" Her eyes darted around the class, clearly less comfortable without Jughead being a buffer between them.

"Just… I… I'm sorry," he panted. "I'm sorry we ambushed you. We're just worried about Betty is all."

"It's fine, Kevin. Really."

"No, no no. Let me make it up to you. It's Jughead's birthday. We're having a quaint little party at Archie's tomorrow night. You're coming."

Ethel smiled. "I am?"

"Absolutely!"

"I don't want to intrude…"

"No, we want you there. Think of it as a way to forget about all this silly Chuck nonsense. Start anew. None of us ever bring up Chuck or that stupid night ever again."

"Sure, Kev."

"See you tomorrow at Archie's. 6 o'clock. And it's a surprise party so." Kevin made a locking gesture over his lips.

"Got it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kevin let out an exasperated sigh as he scurried off to bio, hoping he didn't screw up this party up too much already.


	5. Like a Road Through the Mountains

AN – Takes place during episode 6. Betty wonders why she always lets her brain get in the way of her heart.

Like a Road Through the Mountains

Betty Cooper didn't know how to accept something perfectly nice when it literally fell onto her lips.

When Jughead popped up at her second story window, she didn't think it weird at all. When he called her Juliet, well, she didn't find that too weird either. He was making a joke about the ladder, obviously, not actually calling her Juliet. His hand on her shoulder was just comfort from a friend, nothing out of the ordinary. But when his voice hitched and, for the first time ever, Betty saw him at a loss for words, that was peculiar. He took the smallest of steps forward and Betty asked, "What?" for the second time, wondering if he heard the slightest hint of a teasing dare in her voice.

He took the bait. His lips were on hers and she placed her hand on his chest by reflex. To push him away? No. She needed to hold on to something, anything, so she wouldn't float away.

When he broke apart seconds later, it dawned on her. _This is what we've been building up to, he and I._ Her lips moved in for more, but he was already pulled slightly away, letting out a sigh of relief that sounded like weeks, maybe more, of pent up tension.

And, because Betty's brain lacked the ability to relax for more than 30 seconds, she blabbed out, "The car!" thus ruining the perfectly nice moment this boy in front of her had created. But Jughead simply smile, and let her go on. He knew her and he wouldn't hold the ever turning cogs in her head against her.

And now they were trekking down an abandoned highway in the rain. In the dark. Because of her and her brain that never let up.

"You okay?" Jughead asked. They walked in close proximity, arms grazing each other. Betty was thankful she's thought to grab her raincoat and some flashlights, but she wished she'd thought of a few other provisions too. Galoshes, umbrellas, a fresh pair of socks.

"This road is creepy," she admitted. "I've never been down here."

"Me neither. It's not so bad though. Just another little chunk of dying Americana."

Betty gulped. "Juggie, could you just… keep talking? I keep getting this weird feeling we're being watched or something. It's giving me the creeps."

"You think some crazed serial killer is going to take the time to stalk little old us? Oh please."

"Do you forget there's an actual murderer loose in our town?"

"Jason's murder wasn't random, Bets. I really doubt the person who killed him has any interest in us."

Betty's voice came out higher than she anticipated. "Oh yeah, why would they come after the only two people in town who seem to give a crap about finding out the truth? The only people seemingly investigating?"

"Betty," Jughead said softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." There was a few moments of silence before Jughead nudged her with his arm. "God, we always go on the weirdest dates."

Betty couldn't help herself and she burst into laughter, Jughead following. "We do?"

"Of course. Last week we went to a funeral together. We even managed to sneak away to snoop and get chastised by a horrifying old woman."

"Who you totally threw me into, thanks."

"Just the other day, we went following Clifford Blossom and Mayor McCoy around for Cheryl."

"We split up."

"Yeah, that wasn't my favorite date either. But here we are now, walking down an abandoned highway at night. The rain just adds an extra layer of romance to the mix."

"Juggie," Betty said slowly, trying to hide the smile on her face. "Are you confusing dating with sleuthing?"

"Damnit." Jughead playfully slapped his hand on his forehead. "I always confuse those two. So you know what, never mind. This is actually pretty typical for sleuthing. Awful dates though."

Betty nodded with a smile. "The worst."

She thought for a moment if that was Jughead trying to bring up what happened. The kiss. _Their moment_ , he had called it. And there she was, shutting him down again for no apparent reason. She cleared her throat.

"Juggie, could we… could we talk about what happened back there? In my room? The moment?"

She shined her flashlight in his direction to try to get a better look at him. The playful smirk he must have had on moments ago when he made her laugh was gone now, replaced with a stone cold serious one.

"We don't have to talk about it, Betty. I get it."

"And if I want to talk about it?"

Jughead's intense gaze met her own. "Let's consider it a momentary lapse of judgement."

Betty felt a pang in her chest and stopped walking. Jughead walked for a few more feet before he realized she fell out of step. He turned around and shone his flashlight at her. "Betty?"

"You regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Kissing me."

A look of horror passed over his face. "Regret it? God, no." He took a few steps so they were arm's length away. Just as they had been in her room a few hours ago.

"You just said you had a momentary lapse of judgement."

He laughed. "No, Betty. I meant _you_ had a momentary lapse of judgement. You weren't supposed to kiss me back."

She glared at him and put her hand on her hip. "And why not?"

Jughead shrugged. "I don't know. I half expected you to slap me or something. I couldn't tell if you wanted me to do it or not, but…"

"But what?" she whispered. She took a step closer.

"But I didn't know if I'd get another chance. After your date with Trev, I was afraid that was it."

Betty started walking again and took Jughead's hand lightly in her own, pulling him back on track. "Did you think at fifteen I was going to run off and marry some boy on went on one date with?"

Jughead smirked. "So you admit it was a date?"

She pulled her hand out of his and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't be a smartass."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Betty took a deep breath. "There was no lapse of judgement, Jug. I'm really glad you kissed me."

"And I'm really glad you didn't slap me, Betty." He held out his arm to stop her. "Is that the sign we're looking for?"

"Yes, Blossom Maple Farm! If the car is anywhere, it's around here."

 _And I did it again_ , Betty thought, cursing herself. Right when they were getting somewhere.

"Juggie," she grabbed his arm. "Me, you, this conversation… to be continued?"

"Sure, Bets. To be continued."


	6. More Than Language

Summary – Right before episode 5. Betty edits Jughead's article on the drive in as the two wait for Kevin to recreate his father's murder board.

 **More Than Language**

 **B: How early can you get to school? Kevin has something for us.  
J: Already on my way.**

 _Little did she know_ , Jughead thought with a sigh. It wasn't even 7 am yet, but Jughead had been in the school since yesterday. A last resort of shelter after the drive in closing down over the weekend. The thought dawned on him of going to Archie and coming clean. Telling him about his mom leaving for Toledo with Jellybean. About how he was certain she was bluffing when he refused to go. How, hardly a week after they were gone, Jughead opted to move into the projection booth of the drive in rather than witness his father on another bender.

His father and his friends – his _gang_ – had spent the last few months hanging around the drive in anyway, providing good enough cover that Jughead could keep tabs on FP Jones without actually having to go to the trailer. He shuddered to think what the place looked like without his mom there to clean up. Did his dad even know how to do laundry? Take care of himself? Jughead mentally kicked himself for caring. _I'm the kid. He's the one who's supposed to take care of me._

His dad somehow found out the drive in was closing before he did. They hadn't spoken in weeks, yet he had knocked on the door of the projection booth last weekend and broke the news, saying he got word from an old friend before it was official. Jughead didn't even want to imagine who that was or what that meant. He turned his back to his dad and watched the movie though the small projection window.

"What are you even doing here, Dad?" he asked.

"Can't enjoy a classic film, stop in and see my kid?"

He turned around to meet his father's eyes. "You came to the drive in to watch _Love Story_?"

His dad stared him down, eyes never wavering. "Your mom hates this movie."

"I know. I don't blame her. It's sappy. Unrealistic."

"Love is most definitely saying you're sorry. All the time."

"That's really rich, coming from you. I don't think I've ever heard you say sorry to Mom."

FP nodded, whether in agreement or because he wanted to change the topic, Jughead couldn't tell. "So what are you going to do when this place is gone? Come back home?"

Jughead spun his chair back around. "I have friend's dad. I'll figure it out."

"Archie?"

"I will figure it out."

He didn't hear the door close, but when he turned around a few minutes later, his dad was gone.

The abandoned janitor's closet under the stairs wasn't an ideal shelter, but it would do for now. He knew if he went to the Andrews, they'd let him stay as long as he wanted. But after his outburst only days ago about taking the contract to destroy the drive in land, Jughead wasn't sure he could look Fred Andrews in the eye for a while. Going to Andrew's Construction had been a last resort, and he knew blowing up the way he did was a result of being frightened, not actually mad. Only days later, he couldn't tell himself why he had even brought up FP to Fred. He knew how terrible Mr. Andrews felt about the whole situation and he hated that he put him on the spot like that. Even his mom hadn't blamed Fred when he fired FP.

So for now, Harry Pottering it under the stairs would have to do. At least he had the comforts of the school locker rooms. The plumbing was old, but it still beat the tiny shower in the trailer.

Jughead jumped as the door of the Blue and Gold opened. Betty walked in, staring at her phone, and did a double take when she saw him.

"Oh my God, Juggie," she said, grabbing her chest. "You scared me. It's only been five minutes. How'd you get here so fast?"

Jughead shrugged. "I was just getting here when I got your message. Couldn't sleep last night, so left for school early."

Betty nodded and tossed her book bag on a desk. "Same. I still feel guilty. You talked to Archie? About Grundy?"

"Yeah, he told me about your mom ambushing them and all that. Don't feel bad, Betts. It's for his own good."

"I keep telling myself this all happened for a reason but…"

"It did. Archie will tough this out."

Betty peered at him through clouded eyes. "Are you supposed to tough out getting statutory raped by your teacher?"

Jughead shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "No. No, you're not. And if Archie needs help, I hope he'll come to one of us and ask for it." _God knows one of us should be able to ask for help when we need it_.

"Me too," Betty signed. Her phone went off in her hand and she rolled her eyes. "Great. Kevin said he'd be here by 7. Now he said he's running late."

"What's the junior sheriff have for us anyway?"

Betty peered behind her at the door before running around the desk and taking the seat next to Jughead. "Someone broke into their house Saturday night and stole Sheriff Keller's murder board."

Jughead caught his breath. "You're kidding."

"Nope. You know Sheriff Keller was paroling the drive in? Well, somehow someone must have known him and Kevin wouldn't be home. They broke in and stole a bunch of evidence and everything off his murder board."

"Don't tell me Sheriff Keller actually had a murder board? Like in True Detective?"

"That's exactly what Kevin said."

"So what's he have for us then? If the murder board is gone?"

Betty smiled brightly and Jughead felt his stomach drop. "He says he memorized most of it. His dad's been talking about this case nonstop, so he thinks he can recreate it. Combining it with what we already know, I bet we can build a better murder board."

"Now you're talking my language."

"But now that Kevin's late, we have time to kill. Want to go over your article about the drive in?"

Jughead groaned. "Whatever happened to complete freedom?"

"Whatever happened to I'm your editor?"

"I never agreed to that."

"And I never agreed to give you complete freedom." She ran back around the desk and pulled out a hardcopy of the article he had emailed her yesterday. Besides his articles about Jason's murder, writing about the drive in was the first heartfelt piece he had submitted for the Blue and Gold. Everything else, from school lunches to PTA meetings, felt like pure filter in comparison.

"And by the way, Juggie," Betty said as she shuffled a few pieces of paper in her hands. "I know social graces aren't your strong point, but a simple sorry would have been sufficient. The grand gesture wasn't necessary."

"What grand gesture?"

She came back around to his side of the desk and dropped a flyer in front of him. The one he made for closing night at the drive in.

"You played the movie I suggested."

Jughead stared down at the flyer, hoping she couldn't see his flushed cheeks. "You chose a good movie."

"Liar." She dropped the hardcopy in front of him. "You felt bad about not telling me about Archie and Grundy, so you played my movie."

 _My movie_.

"I'm sorry, Betty." He looked up at her and saw she had a crooked smile on her face. "I can't help if my great taste in movie wore off on you after all these years."

She shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"Come on. You didn't even make it to the drive in. You Cooper women were too busy saving our friend from a sexual predator."

"Raincheck then?"

"Huh?"

"Raincheck to watch _Rebel Without a Cause_. I have it on DVD, so we can watch it at my place one day. Deal?" She extended her hand and he shook it.

"It's a date."

Betty's shook his hand a little firmer before breaking. "Right. Umm, should we get to work? I just have one suggestion." She leaned over him and started tearing into his writing, pointing out everything she had already outlined in red pen.

Truthfully, he had been pretty upset when Betty hadn't come the other night. He walked past Kevin and Veronica in the truck a few times, waiting to see if she'd show up. Once Cheryl had joined them, the movie was already well underway and he figured she found something else to do that night. Archie was absent as well, and Jughead felt a pang of guilt when he couldn't be sure if he rather Archie was with Betty or Grundy.

When he shook himself out of his daze, Betty was already at the bottom of his first page. Although she said she only had one suggestion, half the page was outlined in red, with her making a few more marks as she went along. The nearest chair to Betty was only about a foot behind her, yet she was leaning down on the small desk. Once she had started making additional notes, she began to lean further over Jughead, somehow finding it easier to move her body than move the piece of paper.

"Betty?"

"And you see this here? Its redundant since you already gave a history of –"

"Betty!"

"What?" her tone was mildly annoyed (Betty Cooper was not the type of girl who let people interrupt her, after all), but when she turned to face him, she seemed surprised that their noses were only a few inches from one another. He smirked at catching her off guard.

"There's a chair right here." He reached his right arm back and pulled it closer to her. "You just uh, might be more comfortable. Sitting down I mean. Leaning over is terrible for your back."

She nodded slowly, not breaking their gaze. "Sitting. Yeah. I'm sorry. Got a little carried away."

"That's an understatement," Jughead said as Betty sat down. The chair rolled back an inch and she pulled it closer to the desk. "You can't say you have one suggestion when you're practically rewriting my entire article."

She grabbed the paper and put it between them so it was on common ground. No leaning.

"Juggie, were you listening to a word I said?"

"I was deafened by you ripping my hard work to shreds."

Betty rolled her eyes. "My one suggestion is less is more. My dad said that's the first rule of writing for the media. And," she held up her finger as his mouth opened, "since my dad is an actual editor in chief of a real newspaper, I think he knows what he's talking about."

"Less is more only applies on your typical news story. This is a human interest piece. This is real writing."

She pursed her lips. "It's heartfelt and it captures the spirit of Riverdale, no doubt. But it's way too long."

"Betty," he pouted. "How can you keep your only journalist happy if you don't let him express himself every once and a while?"

"Oh please. You get an entire piece on Jason Blossom every issue. How's that not expressing yourself?"

"You're stifling me."

Betty rested her chin in her hands and smiled. "It's funny. My parents always tell this story of when they were in high school. They did this too; worked on the Blue and Gold together. Dad was editor and whenever he assigned mom something on sports, she'd just make him a little graph with the scores of every game Riverdale played in the past week so he'd have to space to publish something she actually wanted to write."

"That worked? Your mom was such a rebel."

"More like my dad is kind of a pushover when it comes to her." She took her chin out of her hands and poked him in the chest. "Good thing I'm not a pushover. We're cutting 300 words."

"At least I have a game plan now."

"Less flowery descriptions?"

"No. Make the editor fall in love with me and I can publish whatever I want."

Betty's eyes quickly darted down to the paper and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. "Let's finish before Kevin gets here."

 _Way to take it too far, moron._

Betty went back to reading his paper aloud, explaining each of her changes in detail. At one point, Jughead tilted the paper in his direction to get a better look at something, and Betty leaned a bit out of her chair. At the next paragraph, he pulled the paper a little closer and Betty was now sitting on her knees in the computer chair, leaning slightly over. Before he knew what he was doing, Jughead had the paper back in front of him and Betty was face to face with him once again.

He found himself staring. Betty Cooper was passionate by nature. She never dipped her toes into anything; she always dove in head first. Her blue eyes lit up as they ran over each sentence. Her hands danced across the paper with her red pen, offering suggestions and tweaking words in a way he never could. Jughead found her most beautiful when she was like this, lost in her own little world of words. Not letting any of the outside forces of Riverdale break her fierce concentration.

When she asked him to restart the Blue and Gold with her a few weeks ago, he never imaged how overtaken the two of them would become with it. He found that he really enjoyed creating something. Have a finished, physical product to look at and hold in his hands every week gave him a satisfaction he had never known before. Working in close quarters with Betty was the cherry on top.

"Down girl, down," a voice called from the doorway. Kevin Keller stood there with a smirk on his face and a file box held out in front of him. Jughead found himself glaring before he could help it. "Pretty early in the day to make Jughead uncomfortable, isn't it Betty?"

Betty turned to face Jughead and, once again, seemed shocked at how close they were seated. She pushed her chair off from the table and swung her feet to the floor.

"You're late, Kevin." Betty sat up straight at the desk with her hands folded, as if she was going to lecture him. "We were just doing some editing in the meantime."

"Ah, editing she calls it." To Jughead's surprise, Kevin winked at him. Betty jumped out of her chair and snatched the box out of Kevin's hands.

"Is this all we need to recreate the board?"

"Pretty much. We just need an actual board or something. Unless you want to tack it on the walls?"

"No, there's an old dry erase board in the storage room of the library. I meant to get it before you got here but I got distracted."

Kevin nodded slowly. "Distracted." He stretched the word out.

"You guys start sorting stuff out," Betty said, dumping the contents of the box on the table, avoiding the gaze of both boys. "I'll run to the library."

Jughead cleared his throat. "I can go instead–"

"No no no," Betty said, half way out the door. "I need some air. It's hot in here."

Kevin looked at Jughead with a smirk and tilted his head. "It's hot in here."

"Yeah, it is a little."

"Well, body heat and all. When you're letting blonde cheerleaders sit in your lap, they tend to warm –"

"Didn't Betty ask you to sort out the stuff you brought?"

"She asked us to do it together actually."

"I'm on assignment. Betty is mutilating my article on the drive in."

Kevin sighed and sunk into the chair Betty had just occupied. He pushed it a little further off the desk and put his feet up. "I'm going to miss the drive in."

"Well, it is the only place in town to buy crack after all."

"Okay, so you can't buy crack at the drive in. Although I'm positive I saw someone selling weed."

Jughead shrugged. "Better weed than crack, right?"

Kevin took his feet off the desk and leaned slightly closer to Jughead. "Do you know a lot of the regulars that hang around the drive in?"

Jughead thought of his dad and the other Southside Serpents who'd made the Twilight Drive In their new stomping grounds. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I guess so. Some of them."

"I, uhh…" Kevin coughed. "I was buying snacks for Veronica and the redheaded ice queen when I struck up a casual conversation with –"

"You guys went with Cheryl?" Betty asked from the doorway, squeaky dry erase board trailing behind her.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "She crashed. Parked her car in front of the truck so we couldn't even move and curled up in the flat bed with us. 'Jason loved the drive in.' Geez. I get that's he's dead and it's tragic, but there is no way _everything_ reminds her of Jason."

Betty frowned and turned to Jughead. "Did Jason love the drive in? Did you see him there often?"

"Couple times," Jughead said shortly. Kevin was wrong about Betty's lack of personal space leaving him uncomfortable, but everything else seemed to be taking care of that this morning.

"Like when?" Betty pressed. Her eyes were lit up, hoping his answer would lead to something. "You never mentioned it before."

"Does it matter? Lots of people came to the drive in."

"It might."

"Honestly, he came a few times with Polly."

Betty's face fell. "Oh."

"That's why I didn't think it worth mentioning."

Betty bit her lip and nodded. "That's it though? Nothing else?"

Jughead gulped. "I mean, it was kind of weird that they never came on Friday or Saturdays. Fridays were double features and Saturdays were romances. Those were normally the two big date nights."

"So when did they come?"

"Any other day. A lot of Wednesdays. Western night."

"No River Vixen practice on Wednesdays. But… Polly doesn't even like westerns."

"Do I need to state the obvious?" Kevin chimed in. Betty raised an eyebrow. "They probably weren't going there to watch the movie, if you catch my drift."

"Ugh." Betty pulled a face and turned on Jughead. "How did you never mention this to me? You know how worried I was about her all last school year."

"Polly always asked me not to. If I wasn't the one to sell them their tickets, she'd knock on the projection booth and beg me not to say anything to you."

"Jughead, you can't withhold information about this case. We're supposed to be a team."

"It's not about the case, Betty. It's about your sister."

She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well, that's even worse, isn't it?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Betty."

She nodded curtly, but didn't unfold her arms. "Was that so hard?"

 _Love is unquestionably saying you're sorry_.

"You have no idea."

"You two done?" Kevin asked, looking between the two. "We only have half an hour before first period."

Betty looked at the assortment of pictures and articles still on the desk. "You guys didn't even start?"

"Couldn't start without you. Now let's wrap up this Blue and Gold drama and get to making a murder board."


	7. All At Once and Much Much Too Completely

AN – Takes place in the middle of episode 11. Alice has a talk with Betty about her relationship with Jughead.

 **All At Once and Much, Much Too Completely**

"I'm sure the question of FP's guilt or innocence won't even come up at dinner." Alice flashed a smile before turning to put her peach pie in the oven.

Betty grimaced and made her way up to her room. She belly flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to take her coat or shoes off. Her mom was hell bent on interrogated FP Jones during dinner tonight, and it hurt that she would use Jughead as a pawn, especially after assuring Betty multiple times how much she liked him. Alice knew he would be excited. It was so normal, so commonplace, to be invited over your girlfriend's house for dinner. To Jughead, it would be the ultimate symbol of her family's acceptance. How could she break it to him that this was all a ruse set up by the devious Alice Cooper?

Betty blamed herself. She had confined in her mother only days before that their trip to The Bijou last week on Jughead's birthday had been their first real date. The night had started off a bit tense on their walk to the theater, just as Archie had warned her. But when Betty pointed out how excited she was to finally be on real date with her boyfriend, Jughead had a hard time hiding that goofy grin of his. The same one, she thought with some ache, he had on in the gym today when he told her about dinner.

Sure, they went to Pop's together all the time, almost always accompanied by either Archie, Veronica, Kevin, or some mixture of the three. But that night in The Bijou had felt so natural, so normal. It was the first time in their relationship Betty felt like they were just two teenagers being teenagers. Two kids falling in love. It had felt so good.

So good until a few short hours later when everything went to shit at the surprise party. But that was another story.

That stupid party was another reason Betty felt so on edge. They had both messed up big time that night, her ignoring his wishes and him lashing out his own insecurities at her. Although they talked it out and came out stronger in the end, the mere thought of another fight like that made Betty physically ill. She had to think of a way to have the Jones's over without her mom playing Ms. Investigative Reporter.

There was a knock on her door. "Can I come in, Betty?" Alice asked, using the nickname she reserved for trying to get on Betty's good side. The door opened creaked open slowly.

"What, Mom?" she asked, sitting up in bed. "Want to invite any other parents over? Might as well interrogate the whole neighborhood while you're at it. Let's see what Mrs. Andrews had been up to in Chicago these past two years."

Her mom smiled hollowly and held out a small, flat paper bag. "Just remembered I picked up your prescription from the pharmacy today."

Betty folded her arms across her chest. "I don't need a refill on my Adderall yet, thanks."

Alice shook the bag at her until Betty snatched it from her hand and threw it on the other side of the bed. "No, not Adderall. I spoke to Dr. Patel the other day. They normally won't prescribe this without an exam, but we agreed since you're so… young, it probably isn't necessary yet. Instructions should be pretty straight forward, but if you have any questions, just ask me. Have to go check on the pie." Another cheeky smile as Alice closed the door behind her.

Betty lied back down on her bed, sneakered feet hanging off the end. Whatever was in the bag was just another of her mother's schemes. She stared at it for a few minutes before she let her curiosity get the best of her. It weighed almost nothing. All that was inside was a flat foil-blistered pack of pills, hardly bigger than a credit card. Betty pulled out the instruction sheet and gasped.

"Mom!" she yelled as she thundered down the stairs. Alice sat at the kitchen island with a smile plastered across her face, stirring a cup of tea. Betty tossed the pills at her. "Birth control pills? Are you serious?"

"Take a seat, Betty. Let's talk."

"I am not going to talk about this with you! Jughead and I are not," she lowered her voice even though she knew the house was empty, "having sex. What do you think this makes you? The cool mom or something?"

"Take a seat." Alice stared pointedly at the chair across from her. Betty rolled her eyes and sat down. "I'm not accusing you of anything, Betty. I just think it's smart to be prepared. For anything."

"Oh, so you did this same thing for Polly?"

"You know I didn't. I was blinded by your father's hatred of the Blossoms. I wanted Polly away from Jason so badly I never even considered what could happen. It kills me now to think if I had just talked to her..." Betty saw an actual flash of remorse in her mother's eyes. "I don't want to make the same mistake with you." With one finger nail, she pushed the pills back in front of Betty.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Polly."

"Betty, I don't care how smart you are. Even the smartest girls can be swayed by a persistent boy with a cute smile."

Betty flicked the pills back at her mom and Alice caught them before they slid off the table. "You know Jughead's not that kind of boy. He would never pressure me into doing _anything_."

"And I'm not saying he would! I'm just telling you it's better to be prepared than to be caught off guard."

"We've only ever kissed. Really. That is it. We're ages away from… from anything else."

Alice sighed. "And all those mornings in your room before school? These walls are paper thin. You think I don't strategize what time to fetch you every morning? You think I don't know what would happen if I wasn't here?"

Betty felt her face flush. It was true that they had gotten into a routine in the last few weeks since her dad moved out. Jughead would come over an hour or so before school, hair usually still wet and beanie askew. They would spend a precious few minutes alone, sometime talking, sometime kissing, before her mom would burst in, announcing breakfast was ready or that she was going to drive them to school that day. Alice never embarrassed or scolded them when it happened, but it sure felt like she was making up for lost time now. It was true though that some mornings left Betty wanting more, cursing her mom for always being at home or Riverdale High now that she wasn't working at The Register.

"We're not being… physical. I swear."

Alice reached out and put her hand on top of Betty's. "I am simply reminding you that I was a teenager once myself. I know how an innocent kiss can very easily turn into something… less than innocent. That bump under your sister's dress is living proof of that."

"Jughead wouldn't push me to do anything I don't want to do."

Alice smirked. "Betty, what year do you think this is? Women are allowed to want sex."

"Oh my God. I do not want to continue this conversation."

"Well, I'm not forcing you to take anything. I'm just making them available." She placed the pills in front of Betty once more. "However, I am highly suggesting that you take them. I can't bear the thought of both my daughters being teen mothers."

Betty slammed her hands down on the island. "We haven't even talked about… haven't even considered… doing all that yet. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Well, maybe you should talk about it. Communication is key in any relationship. That's why I wanted to have this talk with you. We should be more open. My mom died when I was a baby, Elizabeth. I never had anyone to talk about this with. We should be able to talk about anything."

Betty smiled and leaned forward into the kitchen island. "Anything? So when did you lose your virginity, Mom?"

The grin fell from Alice's face. "Twenty-two, on our wedding night."

"Come on," Betty laughed. "You can't tell me you remember being a teenager and then say that."

Alice's lips pursed. "Fine. Eighteen, when your father and I were already off at college."

Betty raised her eyebrow. "Try again."

"Elizabeth, what I did in my past has nothing to do with the choices you make now! We're not talking about me here."

"But you said we could talk about anything."

"Within reason. The topic of my virginity is off the table."

Betty sighed. "I'm going upstairs. I want to wash my hair before the dance."

Alice tapped the pills with her nails. "Take them with you. Please." Betty snatched them off the table and walked towards the stairs. "They should be taken at the same time every day."

"Right, Mom."

"And don't skip a day or just stop taking them once you start."

"Whatever." Betty started up the stairs.

"One more thing, Betty." She peeked over the banister, back towards the kitchen. "No form of birth control is 100% effective, so I put a box of condoms in your bedside table as well."

Betty let out a frustrated groan and ran up the rest of the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She knew a big part of her mom's sudden change in attitude was the departure of her sister and dad. Betty was her last lifeline and Alice was trying to keep her as close as possible, even if the results were things getting weird. She wondered if she was overreacting. Was this normal parent behavior? Did Hermione Lodge have this same talk with Veronica?

She picked up her phone and her finger hovered over Veronica's name. Veronica would probably laugh. Would tell her she should be happy her mom was finally being so open with her. But then there was the possibility her dear raven-haired friend would start pressing her for details on her sex life and that was the last thing she wanted to discuss right now. Maybe she'd mention if the dance if they got a few minutes alone together.

The dance, the dinner. Betty stomped her foot in frustration. Of course her mom brought this all up today, right now. Like she told her minutes ago about planning her entrance every morning, her mom beautifully orchestrated when to pull the sex card out. This was meant to distract her from stopping the interrogation at dinner. Two could play this game.

She scrolled back through her contacts and pulled up the number for The Register, knowing her dad would more likely be near a work phone than his own cell.

He answered on the second ring.

"Riverdale Register, Hal Cooper speaking."

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing tonight? I need a huge favor."


	8. No Certain Place to Go

AN – Sorry this chapter took so very long. Had half of it written for the past month, but I couldn't get it to go anywhere until today. This is a huge weight lifted off of me. I recently began posting chapters on AO3 as well and all the great encouragement I got from there got me writing again! I still want another few chapters of this, but I really have a great idea for a parents in high school story I want to write. Wondering if anyone would interested in it?

Summary – Takes place towards the end of episode 13. Betty and Jughead run into the Coopers before heading off to Pops with Archie and Veronica. Based loosely off the after the Jubilee pictures that were leaked but didn't make it into the episode.

 **No Certain Place to Go**

Archie and Veronica had tried to stop Betty back stage before she left, but she had no time for them. She ran out the back door of Town Hall and around the front of the building to where Riverdale's residents were pouring out the doors. She peered through the crowd of her neighbors, searching for the familiar face of her beanie-clad boyfriend.

Her heart thumped just thinking of his words earlier today as they stood in front of Southside High. He had been leaning against a random car with a casualness she didn't see in him often enough.. She told him she didn't want to lose him to the stupid civil war in this town and he'd told her how everything he did was to keep her safe. She fell into his arms, the reality that their last school day was behind them already sinking in. No more Blue and Gold. No more lunch together. No more hanging around in the student lounge with their friends. Even though Betty was a stranger in this part of town, she couldn't stand the idea of breaking down in public.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Could you get away tonight after the Jubilee?"

She stiffened slightly in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming to the Jubilee."

He nestled his nose against her face. "I never said that. I just said I had no interest in speaking at it. Plus, I'd never pass up an opportunity to see you on stage. So can you?"

"Get away? I'm sure I'll have a curfew but I can go out for a bit. What did you have in mind?"

"I… I have a thing for you. Something. A surprise."

Betty couldn't help herself and she burst into fierce giggles. "A thing? All those beautiful phases you write and the best word you can think of is thing?"

"What can I say? You get me all tongue tied. So can you come? The surprise? The thing?"

"Sure. Where?"

There was a beat as he swayed her back and forth a bit ever so slightly. "My dad's trailer. Is that… is that okay?"

Betty's heart started racing in her chest so fast she knew Jughead could feel it through the thick fabric of both their coats. Before Betty had a chance to respond Veronica's frantic voice yelled to them, "Guys, we need to go!"

After their desperate attempt to save Cheryl Blossom from taking her own life, Betty felt like this day was already three times as long as it should have been. With the chaos surrounding them, her and Jughead hadn't had time to talk more or discuss tonight. She hoped they were still on for whatever he had in mind. Her heart pounded at the prospects.

She finally spotted him off to the side of the main entrance of Town Hall, trying his hardest to try to blend into the bushes behind him. Betty took off at a run and practically jumped into his arms when she reached him, quickly bringing her lips to his before he could protest. When they broke apart, a huge grin was plastered across his face. Betty was sure it matched her own.

"Thank you, Juggie," Betty gushed, her arms locked around his neck, noses nearly touching. "Thank you so much."

He chuckled and let his hands travel down and rest at her hips. "For what?"

"For coming tonight. For being here. For believing in me. For being the first to clap."

"That was nothing, Betty. Everyone was so mesmerized by your speech; I had to just snap them out of it."

She sighed and leaned her face against his jacket. "Just take the thank yous?"

Jughead leaned down to her ear so she could feel his hot breath against her. "Anything for you, Betts."

Betty shifted in her spot and broke away from him. It was now or never. "So are we going to your dad's trailer? For my surprise? The thing?"

Jughead's breath hitched and she detected his nervousness. She was glad she wasn't alone. "Yeah. If you still want to, I mean. We don't have to… It's up to you really."

She looked him in the eye. "What are we waiting for?"

He nodded behind her. "Well, your family's right there. You going to tell –"

"Crap!" Betty exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, the three other Coopers stood at the top of the steps of Town Hall, each looking out into the crowd in different directions. Polly was looking directly at them with a smirk on her face. Betty placed her index finger up to her lip. Her older sister nodded and smiled at her, pretending to still scout the crowd out. Betty linked arms with Jughead and pulled him in the opposite direction. "Let's get out of here before my parents see us. I didn't have time to ask for permission and it'll be easier to go now and explain later."

Jughead slowed his steps, but Betty pulled him forward. "What happened to no more secrets with your family? I want them to like me. I don't want to be the guy sneaking you away at all hours of the night."

"It's hardly even 8 o'clock," Betty laughed. "This hardly counts as all hours of the night. And those are big words coming from a boy who –"

"Betty!" Alice Cooper's voice rang out through the night. They hadn't even made it to the end of the block yet. "Betty! Wait!" She could hear her mom's heels clicking behind them as she pushed Jughead to walk at a less leisurely pace. She could almost swear he was going slow on purpose.

Jughead smiled at her. "I think we've been spotted."

"Just keep walking and don't turn around."

"Betty!" A few people in the crowd walking around them turned and looked their way. "I know you can hear me! Betty! Jughead!"

"Betty," Jughead pleaded in a low voice.

"Just keep –"

"Betty!" Alice's arms came up behind Betty's neck, pulling her into a backwards hug. A small smile played at Jughead's lips as he unhooked Betty's arm from his own and let Alice take her daughter in a real embrace. "I'm so proud of you! We're all so proud of you!"

"Really, Mom?" Betty pulled away a bit and held her mother at arm's length. Her dad and sister were still several feet behind, obviously slowed down by Polly's protruding belly. "You're not mad I didn't play it safe? Talk about how swell and dandy Riverdale is?"

Alice shook her head, hands still on Betty's shoulders. "No, you did the right thing. Everything you said is true. This town really is at a crossroads and the sooner everyone deals with it, the better."

"You stood up for what you believe in," Hal said, catching up with them. He unlinked himself from Polly and pulled Betty into a hug as well.

"You were amazing, Betty!" Polly cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away hastily. "Sorry. These stupid hormones." She added herself to the Cooper family hug.

Betty let out a little laugh and turned her head so she could see her boyfriend. He had backed up a few feet from the hugging family, clearly not wanting to invade their space. She nudged her head for him to come closer, but he just smiled at her. He pointed back at the front door of Town Hall and started making his way over there, probably on his way to look for Archie.

"Juggie, wait!" she yelled, not taking into consideration the ears of her entire family were within a few inches of her mouth. The Coopers broke their hug,

"Geez, Betty," Polly whined, rubbing her ears. "Was that necessary?"

Betty had already taken off the few steps behind Jughad and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

He smiled back at her and grabbed her other hand. "Go spend time with your family, Betty. You're finally all back together and you should enjoy it. I'll go play third wheel to Archie and Veronica."

"But, Juggie," Betty lowered her voice to a whisper, "my surprise?"

He squeezed both her hands in his. "It's not of the essence. It can wait for another day. Trust me."

"And if I don't want it to wait for another day?" She raised her eyebrows at him and felt a swell of pride as his Adam's apple bobbed. Maybe her surprise – the thing – was the same thing she had in mind after all.

"I can see you tomorrow, Betty. It's fine -"

"Jughead?" Alice asked. Betty jumped, not realizing her family had migrated right behind them. "Why don't you come over for a late dinner tonight? We haven't eaten yet."

"Mom," Betty said, trying to keep her tone level, "didn't I tell you Jughead is never accepting a dinner invitation from you again?"

Alice ignored her and stared at Jughead. "Consider this a make-up dinner from last time. No interrogations, I swear."

Jughead opened his mouth and Betty squeezed his hand to stop him. "Actually Mom," she looked back and forth between her two parents. "We kind of had plans already."

"Plans?" Alice asked. Her eyes darted quickly to her husband before looking back at the teens.

"Pops," Jughead said quickly, meeting Alice's eyes. "With Archie and Veronica. Veronica wants to celebrate Betty's speech, Archie's song. She was really adamant about us going."

"Oh yeah," Polly said suddenly. "Veronica mentioned that to me yesterday when I went to school. She invited me but they'll probably be out way past my bedtime." She smiled at her parents and rubbed her belly. "Let them go, Mom."

"You didn't mention anything, Betty," Alice said.

"These last few days have been crazy. It totally slipped my mind until Jughead reminded me just now."

Alice pursed her lips and looked between the two teens. "It's already after 8 o'clock. You'll be home by 10?"

"Alice," Hal said warning, putting his arms around his wife, "It's not a school night."

"It's still late."

"Pops is the safest place in Riverdale, Mom," Betty pleaded. "And with the lack of murderers on the loose, I think we'll be okay walking home."

"Actually," Jughead took a set of car keys out of the pocket of his jacket. "I have my dad's truck, so we don't need to walk anywhere."

Alice blinked. "And when did you get your license?"

"Two days after my birthday. Mrs. Andrews took me when she was here."

"Can I see it?"

Betty rolled her eyes as Jughead reached for his wallet. "I don't think that's necessary, Mom."

"It's really not," Hal said. "Just be home by," he looked at Alice, "midnight?"

"Midnight?" Alice asked. "We never let Polly stay out until midnight."

"Well, Betty isn't me, Mom," Polly said. "I don't care. Let them have fun."

Betty squeezed Jughead's hand harder as her mom looked the two of them up and down.

"Fine. But not a second past midnight."

"You won't be waiting up for me?"

Alice sighed. "It's been a long day. Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Hal pulled his wife closer. "She won't wait up, right Alice?"

"There's the girl of the hour!" a familiar voice called out. "Betty Cooper saving small towns everywhere!"

"And Jughead Jones, master of the slowclap!" another voice followed.

Betty flipped her head around quickly and saw Veronica and Archie making their way towards them. Veronica waving enthusiastically, Archie following in tow. Betty had to act fast.

"You guys ready to go?" Betty asked loudly when the couple was still several feet away. "Jughead has his dad's truck so we don't even have to walk."

"Go where?" Archie asked, giving Betty a quizzical look,

"To Pops of course." Betty widened her eyes at Veronica, hoping she got the message.

"Archie, I told you this a million times," Veronica laughed. "Pops for celebratory milkshakes after the Julbiellie."

"You did?"

"Don't bother, Veronica," Jughead spoke up. "It's like talking to a wall. Archie has a terrible memory."

"I do not have a -"

"Well let's get going then," Betty started pulling Jughead towards their friends. "Thanks Mom, Dad."

"Midnight, Betty!"

"Sure!" Betty yelled over her shoulder. She mouthed "Go go go!" at Archie and Veronica. The two turned on their heels and the foursome made their way to the Town Hall parking lot.

Once they were safely out of sight of the Coopers, Jughead pulled his hand out of Betty's and gave Archie a small shove. "Could you be a little slower on the uptake, man?"

Archie stumbled a bit and laughed, his arm slipping off Veronica. "You guys could have just told me we had something planned."

"We didn't have something planned." Veronica rolled her eyes, but still had a smile on her face. "Haven't you ever lied to your parents before?"

Archie raised an eyebrow at her. "Not really."

"Not really, because they always knew when he was lying," Jughead chimed in. Betty and Veronica joined in laughing.

"Oh, Archikins, I have so much to teach you," Veronica smiled.

"Good luck. I've been trying to teach Archie the finer points of lying since we could talk. His face is just too innocent."

Archie shook his head, glancing between his girlfriend and best friend. "You know, I thought I'd like the two of you being friends. But not if your whole friendship is going to be based on making fun of me."

Veronica and Jughead exchanged amused glances. "Tough," they said in unison, invoking a laugh from Betty.

"A little help here, Betty?" Archie pleaded. They just reached the truck.

Betty bit back the smile on her face. "You're on your own their, Arch. I don't want them to turn on me."

"If there is one thing Jughead and I will always agree on, it's that Betty Cooper is a goddess," Veronica said, hugging Betty from behind.

"And that Archie Andrews is an easy target," Jughead said, unlocking the doors. All four laughed. "You might have to sit in Archie's lap, Veronica. Unless someone really wants to sit in the bed of the truck."

"No problem there."

The drive to Pops was less than five minutes from Town Hall. Betty sat in the middle, Jughead to her left driving, Archie with Veronica on his lap to the right. She placed her hand gently on Jughead's thigh, glad that it was dark enough that her friends couldn't see. She felt his muscles tighten momentarily before relaxing.

"So did you guys have actual plans?" Jughead asked Archie and Veronica. The couple exchanged glances.

"Sort of," and "Not really," came out at the same time. Veronica held up a finger at Archie.

"When we saw you guys, we were in the middle of discussing what to do. Kind of hungry, kind of wanting to watch a movie at my place. But milkshakes at Pops sound perfect, right?"

Archie nodded. "Right. Hey, you guys didn't have other plans, did you?"

"Us?" Jughead asked. "Oh please. Pops for milkshakes is our go to, of course."

Betty nodded, not looking at her friends. "Of course."

When they piled out of the truck at Pops, Veronica put her hand on Betty's shoulder. "I need to fix my makeup. Come with?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a sec?" Veronica nodded at her knowingly, pulling Archie into the diner. Betty turned to Jughead.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this. I know we had actual plans."

Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned her back against the truck, reversing their spots from earlier today when they were in the parking lot of Southside High. "It's really okay, Betty."

"But, the surprise. The _thing_."

"Betty."

"What?"

He glanced at the diner, making sure they weren't visible to anyone inside. He titled her chin up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tongue over his mouth, waiting for him to open and deepen their kiss. His hands ran down her sides, once again coming to a stop at her hips. A rush ran through her as she felt his nails dig into her coat. He pressed himself against her, pushing her further into the truck. A small moan escaped her lips as he pulled away.

"Betty?" he asked again.

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes, feeling like she could be knocked over with a feather. "Yeah, Juggie?"

Jughead's mouth opened and closed. He cleared his throat. "The night's still young."

Betty nodded. "I don't have to be home until midnight."

"I can drink a milkshake pretty fast."

"Let's… let's get inside before they get suspicious."

The linked hands and walked inside. Archie waved them over. "Ronnie said to get to the bathroom as soon as you came in." He exchanged a 'Girls, am I right?' look with Jughead as he settled into the booth.

Betty took a breath before stepping into the bathroom, knowing she was about to walk into her own personal Veronica Lodge grill session. Veronica was staring at the mirror, flipping her hair this way and that. Her face brighten up when she caught Betty's reflection in the mirror.

"It's been three minutes. What the hell were you two doing out there?"

"What? Nothing. What're you –"

"Look at yourself. You're all disheveled. Your lipstick is smudged. Your hair's a mess."

Betty glanced at the mirror. "Oh god. I hope Archie didn't notice."

Veronica snorted. "Oh please. Archie's a doll, but he's not exactly the most perceptive." She leaned back against a sink as Betty reapplied lipstick, wiping whatever smudged around her lips. "Spill."

Betty swallowed. "We just kissed a bit. Outside." Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Pressed up against the truck."

"Made out a bit, you mean to say. Oh, my little girl is growing up! Now where were you two actually headed?"

"We told you, we were coming here."

"You wouldn't lie to your parents if you were just coming here."

"I was just trying to get a later curfew."

" _Betty_."

She put her lipstick back in her purse and started running her fingers though her hair. Had Jughead even touched her hair? How'd it get so messy?

"We were going to the trailer."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Betty. Were you two going to, _you know_?"

Betty nearly bit her lip, but remembered her newly applied lipstick. "I don't know. Maybe? Jughead told me," she turned to face her friend, "he said he had something for me. A surprise."

Veronica let her whole head fall back as she let out a barking laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you already felt whatever he has for you when he pressed you up against that truck."

" _Veronica_!"

" _Betty_!" Veronica let out a smaller laugh this time. "If you can't talk about it…"

"No, it's just… maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just totally reading this wrong. For all I know he literally has something to give me."

"Trust me, it is a literal _thing_."

"You're worse than Kevin sometimes."

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping. Is it what you want? You're both virgins, aren't you?" Betty nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. I used to think it was supposed to be this whole big deal. Like rose petals and candles and a predetermined soundtrack in the background. But now I just kind of want to do it, you know. I don't need all this build up. I just want him."

"Betty!" Veronica cooed. "That's adorable."

"But like, I really might have this all wrong. We've never done anything but kiss before."

Veronica pursed her lips. "Not even second base?"

"Over the clothes a little? I don't think that counts." Betty looked down at the sink. "My mom put me on birth control."

"No way! Does she think you two are..?"

"I don't think so. She'd never let me out if she really thought we were. She gave me this whole speech about cute boys and smiles and girls being allowed to want sex. It was really weird, to be honest."

"Alice Cooper trying to be a cool mom. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither."

"Well, my best advice to you is just go with the flow. Don't rush anything. Don't do anything you're not ready for."

"Thanks, V."

"And," Veronica put her hands on Betty's shoulders and smiled at the girl, "you give me every last detail tomorrow."

"No deal."

Veronica pretend pouted. "So unfair. Now let's get back out to those boys. I'm actually dying for a chocolate milkshake now."


End file.
